Talk:Tachi: Ageha
I can confirm that at level 75 with full merits and a Justice Torque and Bushinomimi (combined skill of 304), I had this WS available to me. So, it does appear to be opened at 300 GKT skill. -Danzeal *I can also confirm this, as I did not have it at 299 skill, but did at 300 skill. I had to take off my Bushinomimi and put it back on before it appeared on the WS list, which I hear is a glitch. --Kyrie 11:11, June 24, 2010 (UTC) *At SAM77 with 8/8 GK merits, upon hitting 284 native skill (300 with merits), it did not appear under my Weapon Skills List, nor did I get an onscreen message that I learned it. I had to zone for it to appear in my Weapon Skills List and become usable. --Wrenn 23:59, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Modifiers *I've tested STR and ATK so far, neither seemed to perform well. Has anyone tried INT MND or CHR? -Prothescar 05:14, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *One of the new GK's have CHR+20 on it maybe its one of it's mods? called Scathacha--Tsuna-dono 05:59, June 22, 2010 (UTC) *Tested with INT (snow rings and int earrings and that new medallion from synergy) dmg got worse averaging only 150 on IT fly. Tested off and on and under each weather effect from SCH for 100 WS. Int made no difference. Dont seem to skillchain for Light like i saw another post say as well. Agryas 01:54, June 30, 2010 (UTC) *Tested it with sneak attack it does work, Ive also tried Attack,Str,Dex(Was worth a shot? lol) Damage didn't really increase at all- Tested on Field of Valor mobs in Cape Terrigan.Going to try CHR(Seeing as someone pointed out that new GKT) when I get a chance. Duration *tested on Armored Chariot in arrap tonight, effect landed at a very high rate (nice that they added an easy to see black effect lol), effect would stay on mob until i used the ws again, which would make it normal color (maybe just coincidence) longest time that the effect lasted was 6m4sec, all ws were used at 100~ tp, and the mega died. the entire time that the effect lasted, it nearly doubled our ws dmg (from 2-400 to 6-1000), killed mega in 7 or 8 min, rediculously fast kill tonight considering i came sam/war and was stunned after every MR it used on us. JavelinX 02:26, June 25, 2010 (UTC) *lasted 9min~ on Long-Bowed Chariot last night, from start to kill the mega stayed black. JavelinX 16:27, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *I severely doubt that the monster staying a blackened hue is any indication of the DEF down effect proccing. It's probably the same texture glitch that happens with Ascetic's Fury: you change gear during the animation that briefly changes the mob's palette, ending the animation there, and it causes the palette to stay that way. -Prothescar 19:06, June 29, 2010 (UTC) *The texture glitch has been around for years; you may also notice it occur after additional elemental effects such as those from elemental staves or even effects like Blaze Spikes. -HeavensSword 13:31, July 1, 2010 (UTC) *Duration appears to be 3 minutes, additionally 300% TP = 100% chance of lowering, I performed tests vs. Big Jaw in the aquaducts. Attempts were as such # 300% TP Dmg 667; Dur 3 minutes # 300% TP Dmg 429; Dur 3 minutes # 300% TP Dmg 567; Dur 3 minutes # 300% TP Dmg 799; Dur 3 minutes Control (VS a Taurus) # 300% TP Dmg 400; Dur 3 minutes I was using a Keitonotachi with +9 Dmg lvl 80 315 skill (not capped) I will test 200% and 100% TP rates at landing the effect at a later time and date Sanjuro asura 14:21, July 17, 2010 (UTC) Overwrites and is overwritten by angon. Defence down is about 25%. Tested in brenner. Lancil 11:23, August 08, 2010 (UTC) I used this weaponskill against Tanihwa while trying to get a Koggelmander for my friend, and the effect seemed to last around 1 minute against Tanihwa with rune setup mentioned on it's page, and longer against Tanihwa without Supreme Might rune. I was level 80 samurai with around 300 skill + full merits, and using Keitonotachi with +6 DMG. I had around 100-140TP when doing them. It's not much of a test but I would say that it's not always 3 minutes when it sticks, or then it can stick only partially like enfeebling spells and wear off sooner than expected. Shokun 19:31, August 19, 2010 (UTC) Just messing around trying to finish TP Great Katana (Keitonotachi trial 2139 Dmg 91 stp +5)on Soldier Pephredo and Worker Pephredo's when I used Tachi:Ageha on a worker hitting it for a surprising amount of 808 dmg. Thought maybe double attacked proc'd so I tried a couple more times; 704 970 1142 all on one Worker Pephredo without WS gear on, all evasion and Store TP gear +30. OK. Really confused now, stored TP up and switched to WS gear str 73+64=137 popped sekkanoki and used 2hr after that; 816 827 989 1208. One dead Soldier Pephredo. Max GK merits and capped skill at lv 85, currently testing more. Oh and first time edit, may have failed lol. Xiloscient-Bahamut Has there been any testing of the mods since the September update where they boosted the damage of this? --Kyrie 23:56, December 2, 2010 (UTC) fTP and Mods Tested Ageha on Huge Hornets outside of Bastok Mines as SAM92/THF46 using sneak attack on the WS. Gear other than +CHR gear and Belt/Gorget made no difference. Results obtained most closely match with 2.8 fTP and 50% CHR mod. --Yuukan 04:45, December 5, 2011 (UTC)